User talk:Mousetalon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wicked Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wicked the Musical page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) nom heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Hey, Gabby! It's Jen, actually. I was bored and decided to pop up and help... this place needs it, haha! :D DefyingxxGravity 02:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Mousetalon :) It's pretty awesome that you've decided to adopt this wiki. Since I'm a huge Wicked fan too, ever since seeing the musical in September, I might pitch in here if I get time. If there's anything specific you need/want help with just holler and I'll drop in (if I'm not here already) --Insaneular 03:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do my best to pitch in here though my time is a bit limited, I should have some time over winter break to help so I'll do what I can :) Also, I was wondering, would it be ok/should I make pages with the german and japanese versions of the songs and their lyrics (and direct translations, if I can find them)? --Insaneular 21:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adopting the Wiki! I just don't have the time anymore to put in the time needed here anymore. Best of luck! Jack5555 22:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Fanficers? I'm curious, how many of you are from the fanfic section? Because - if done correctly - this could be a wonderful resorce, things like old song lyrics and what's on Doctor Dillamond's blackboard (both of which I've got on files on my computer) could be most helpful for us writers. And if we manage to encourage some of us to edit it could expand quite rapidly. Deeplyshallow an idea or two? Hey Mousetalon, I may by just be a Wikia contributor, but I have an couple of ideas for the site. First of all, I've noticed that there is no page when you click on the characters menu (or it's just my computer) and when I do a search on characters of wicked, there's a category page with the characters. I'm just wondering if it's possible to move it to the characters menu to make a quick directory to the characters. Also, not all of the character pages are in the category. If it is possible for a contributor to add content to the pages, I would be glad to update it for you if you teach me. Thanks for adopting this wiki, I'm a huge wicked fan and I always love to check this site for updates. Oh yeah, great deviantart account! 10:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mousetalon, Thanks for adding the character category! I'm sorry if I seem like a bother... No comment. 10:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mousetalon, Thanks for replying, I think I'll get an account after I do some more revisions... Hey, could I get the instructions to update the characters page, I always press the edit button but I can never get to the bottom section... 03:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, one more thing... I found this website, http://www.galindaswardrobe.com/ a while ago with information for costumes of all the wicked characters including other productions. There's also pictures there too for references. I'm not sure if you would want something about the costumes in this wiki or just something for your own works. Just wanted to tell you. 05:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mousetalon, Thanks for telling me how to add new categories, I know what I'm doing for the next few weeks. Do you mind if I could ask you to do one more thing, could you please delete the categories that I accidentally made for the character page? Thanks, you're awesome! 22:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Mousetalon, you're awesome! 06:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mousetalon, Thanks for making the Q&A about categories, some of that was probably for me... Hey, could I get your permission to make a page for the suggested articles, maybe we could put all of the pages on this Wiki and put it onto the suggested articles page. I'm not exactly sure what would qualify for the suggested articles page, could I get your help? Could you also tell me how to move pages, like how you did for the Characters of Wicked and how I would like to do for The Wicked Years ''category page to move it under the books? 23:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mousetalon, Thanks for answering my review, I would sure like to see the new part of the question and answer part. I'm sorry, I just realized that I'm probably going to take up almost all of your talk page space at this point. I made a page for the Roll Up Poster and I would like your input. Could you also delete the Wicked Merchandise page that's blank. Hehe, trial and error to make a category page... Oh yah, my friend is going to comic con this summer and if there is a wicked booth, I could have her give the site name to someone that's there. I'll later keep in touch with her on that. Thanks. 23:20, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mousetalon, Thanks for updating the picture for the roll up poster, I'll work on the rest of the merchandise as soon as possible. I'll tell her about it and make sure that she doesn't forget about it. Thanks. 22:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mousetalon, I just finished the page of Frei und schwerelos both the German and translation part. I'll translate and make pages for the other songs too. Is it okay if I leave the Japanese and the German pages on the category page, "Songs of Wicked"? I'll also work on the merchandise but I'll be busy for the next while. Do you mind if I ask, but how did http://wickedlyrics.livejournal.com become the source for the German and Japanese recordings? Thanks. 01:52, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Mer, I think I'll stick to that website though. Thanks, I'll be working!!! By the way, the show that Norbert was on was ''Catch Me if You Can. 04:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Still looks great!!! I decided to pop in again to see how things were coming along, and it looks even better than before! Thanks again so much for adopting it! Jack5555 04:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC)